justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IFosterI/Alexandra: Beginnings
So, this has nothing to do with Just Dance, but this is some lame series I created with some whacked-out chratcer named "Alexandra". If this gets deleted because some random admin (heh) gets triggered that this isn't Just Dance, then just go over to the Alexandra Universe wiki that 7-The-Great made, that she took credit for, and was a fail to begin with. I actually forgot about this story until now, and after begging 7 to put it on the Alexandra wiki, then I might as well put it on here, where there is a much larger crowd of people that might read it. If you guys want more of this crap, then I might make it a weekly series. Did I spell "Weekly" right? Keep in mind, this is my first go at crap like this, and if you guys hate it, then I'll stop. Alexandra opened her locker, just to find nothing but a portal. No, not really. There was nothing. Just nothing. Like some jerk just got into her locker, and took everything. Not that there isn’t anything interesting in there… Candy approached Alexandra’s locker just to say “hi.” “Hi.” Candy said, just to say “hi.” “Yes?” Alexandra asked. “You do know that there is another main character in this franchise, right?” Candy asked. “N-no.” Alexandra responded. “Well, there is. I don’t know much about him/her, but I know that he/she is going to be arriving anytime soon” Just then, a motorcycle appeared and there came someone that looked a lot like Alexandra. In fact, it DID look EXACTLY like Alexandra. She took off her helmet on her motorcycle, and then she was actually...a dude. Yep. The man that looked like a woman. As he took off his helmet, he still looked exactly like Alexandra. Except without the flowing hair everywhere. He still had her bangs. “Come with me if you wanna not die” he said to Alexandra. “Who are you?” Alexandra asked. “I’m Alexander. Your twin brother, remember?The one who got real mad at you when we were in third grade, and I ran off not returning until now, when I’m sixteen!” Alexandra and Candy looked at each other. “Oohhhh, yeah,” Alexandra said. “You.” “I didn’t like it.” Alexander responded. “I know, I know. I’m a terrible sister. Wait, remember back in pre-school where you kept on bullying me? Pushing me down and calling me loser?” Alexandra asked. “Yeah, yeah. That’s what sent me to time-out for 2 days!” The two were laughing. Don’t ask me why, though. Me, I like to talk about happy things like how my friend once got featured in a requested video. Or how one of my other friend’s dollies got their head in chocolate pudding. She got him back though by sticking one of his dollies in oreo cream. I think their called Fancy I-G-G-Y, or Ambulance, or something like that, I don’t know. It was fun. It was like 20 years ago. I have a rotting mind. Not happy things are like when one of my other friend forgot to give me soda that ended up tasting like boogers. It was still good. So, I guess I tasted booger juice. “Don’t believe him, Alex.” Candy said. “I don’t believe people who call me ‘Alex’. Face it, Candy. This man is harder, better, faster, stronger” Alexandra explained. Alexandra hopped onto Alexander’s motorcycle, and drove off. “YOU STILL HAVE CLASSES!!” Candy yelled. --- Alexandra and her twin brother went down the street speeding, for a motorcycle, and then ran into someone on the way. “What are you doing here?” Candy asked. “You’re supposed to go to school.” “You too.” Alexandra said. Right at that moment, there was a loud siren. We all know that loud siren as the police. All three of them were arrested. Alexandra and Candy got a cell, and Alexander had a special place in the dunge-Basement. Soon a guard came to Alexandra and Candy and asked for one of them. “White-haired?” “No.” Candy said. “I’m not going.” “Ya have to” The guard said impatiently. Alexandra dug into her pocket and pulled out her trusty hair pin that she never touched until now. I knew this would be convenient! Alexandra thought. While the guard was arguing with Candy, Alexandra reached over her cell, and got the hair pin into the lock on her cell, and got herself out. The guard unlocked Candy’s cell for her to get out, and she ran along with Alexandra. “Run.” Alexandra said to Candy. So, they ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, until they got to a dead end. The only way out was to go down the garbage shoot. Alexandra got down in time, and Candy did not. The guards took her while Alexandra was going down the garbage. When Alexandra got out of the trash, stinky smell, down the urine waterfall, and into the basement, she saw her good twin Alexander. “Help.” Alexander said faintly. “I’ll get you out of here in no time.” Alexandra said. “Is that...You...Alex-” “Yes it’s me. Your twin sister. Now how do you unlock these?” “With the...key.” Alexandra realized that she had a hairpin in the pocket of her orange and black striped pants. “What happened to you?” She said as she wiggled the hair pin into the lock. “They knocked...me...out...cold.” Alexander said. Then they tied you up in chains?” “Y-....yes.” “Don’t worry. I’ll get you outta there as soon as possible.” “Good…” Alexander said, and closed his eyes. Alexandra stopped, and looked at her brother with great depression. Did I lose him? She thought. Alexandra out her hand on his chest. No pulse. Alexandra started to cry as she put her head on Alexander’s shoulders. After all of the crying, Alexandra sat on the urine infested floors of the basement. “So this is where it ends,” She said. “In a sewer with pee on the floor next to a dead body in this ugly prison suit. Goodbye forever, world.” Alexandra’s eyes started to close with a really long nap heading for her. --- Alexandra woke up with yellow hair on the back. She looked to her left, and saw a dead body on the floor and figured out the chains broken. Alexandra went exploring for a while and figured out that she was stuck there for the rest of her life. She looked up and found the urine waterfall and found out that was the second to last thing she’ll ever see. The last was a human corpse on the floor never going to stand up again. Alexandra heard whispering down the other end of the hall, and followed the sound. Where could it be leading to? When the noise was clear that it was someone, Alexandra ran, and I’m not even going to say the rest of and ran,s, okay? Is that good? Yeah, I hope so. After Alexandra got to where the noise is coming from, there was a guy alone in a corner of the room that looked like a crazy person. Because it was. Like everyone, cliched crazy people like myself is going without food or water for way too long, and instead of being dead, God gave them another chance in life by acting weird. “Um...Excuse me?” Alexandra said. The crazy person looked around, and you really couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman. The crazy person walked over to Alexandra and sniffed her. Being crazy as crazy people would be, I would like to say that crazy people tend to sniff other people to see if they’re good or not. Like dogs, and instead of sniffing your hand, it’s your whole body. “You...suck.” The man-lady said. Alexandra looked at the man-lady for a second, and shook her head in disgust. “Well, that was a good conversation starter.” Alexandra said. “Now let’s introduce ourselves. My name is Alexandra and-” “Oh, my name is Alex, too.” The man-lady said. “Alexandra or Alexander?” “Just Alex.” That didn’t help the gender. “I was born a long time ago in a hospital far, FAR away. There was no such thing as law growin’ up, so I did whatever I wanted to do. But den, ‘der waz law and den ev’ry thing was restricted. I broke one of ‘dem laws, and I had to go to ‘dis here prison.” Alexandra looked at Alex and said, “Wow. I was here because of school reasons.” “School.” Alex said. “I never really like school so I stayed in my ‘partment for mah life and den went to ‘dis here prison. I never really wanted to stay in ‘de outside world, but, I am better off here than I was out ‘dere. ‘Dat’s fer sure.” “Why?” Alexandra asked. “‘Cause, I would’ve broke ‘de law one way or another.” Alexandra was breathing heavily. “Are you going to do anything to me?” “Yes.” Alex said. I’m going to-” --- Candy was not in good shape. She was in Alexander’s place, now. And everything was coming to a close. She was right next to Alexander, and then, heard the voice of Alexandra. Alexandra came running back and then found Candy in Alexander’s place. She stopped, and then wiggled Candy out of the lock, and then, Alex came running. Alexandra picked up the dead body of Alexander and ran. And ran. “Oh, wait. We could’ve just taken the train” Alexandra said. The three got onto the train leaving Alex splat on the trainside. “Choo-choo!!” The train conductor said. “Mah name’s Henry and I’ll be your pilot. Noot Noot!!” “This is a train” Candy said. Candy and Alexandra were sitting on a train with a lot of propaganda. One that said “JOIN THE AMBALAMPS” another one was graffitied “#F.A.F.SQUAD” and then there were two people sitting across from them. One was a guy playing with a toy construction worker in an orange car, and the other one was saying, “Oh Muerro!!!” Weirdos. Alexandra thought. When the two got up to the surface, they were somehow in a back alley way. “What should we do with the dead body?” Candy asked. “NOTHING!!!” The dead body said. Alexander sprung up, and greeted them. “You’re not dead?” Alexandra asked. “No, stupid.” Alexander said. “That’s good.” Candy said. “Otherwise, we’d plan a funeral.” “Why would you have a funeral for an alive man?” Alexander asked. “I don’t know,” Alexandra said.”But-WAIT A MINUTE!!” So, he waited a minute. “Why did you spring up? If you were not moving?” “Because this is all one prank!! April fools!” Alexander said. “I’m not even your brother! I’m just some guy that looks like him!” So, he ran off. Alexandra and Candy tried to stop him, but it was too late. So, the second to last thing Alexandra saw was not a waterfall of urine. afterall. Category:Blog posts